Space Junk Log - Episode10
Why Would You Sneak Until You Get Caught? So we picked up where we left off, our intrepid squad of Light Fisters floating down the side of the building containing Barron Lido's bolt-hole. Kiwi used his Arch-Magic detection action to suss-out that there was an Arch-Magic protection field surrounding the Barron's floor, but that it didn't extend to the glassed-in patio area. Oz, as the ranking Rogue of the party, suggested that the quickest way to penetrate the lair was to blast the window with his largest area effect strike but forgot how to use his abilities and didn't Item Focus first. When the smoke had cleared from the giant explosion that didn't even slightly scratch the AC 100+ nano-glass, Kiwi was allowed to use his Merge Inorganic Spell to move the party silently through the window, with only a -3 penalty to move. Then it was just a squirrely-quick Triple-Arch-Dispel to the field over the door into the apartment and it was time to pick the lock. Oz was still opening the case to his lock-picks & thinking about which one to use however, when Pete gave the cover to the control panel a 'fonzzie fist-bump' & spliced a hot-wire together on a speed factor 1. Caught flat-footed in the now open doorway, but not bitter at all, Oz was immediately subjected to the multiple triggered bursts from the 3 hovering security-bots waiting within, (who had, of course been previously alerted by the loud explosion from outside). By the time he had finished the coordinated squad command, his armor had turned into a steaming spray of rapidly ablating nano-ceramic-alloy blasting off in a giant cloud behind him. As Oz sought relief from withering burst5 attacks, Kiwi squirrel-charged through the door and into the foyer within to engage the 'bots in Melee. Pete started laying down covering fire through the doorway, while meanwhile Original Joe was still hovering out in space on the other side of the glass, (well clear of the blast-zone from Oz's ill-advised area attack in which he forgot again to Item Focus). Sensing weakness in our break in formation, one of the drones launched a counter-offensive, chasing Oz down, and following him out onto the patio in order to finish it's burst. This quickly proved foolish however, as combined attacks by Oz, Pete and now even O.J. catching up and joining the fight soon finished it. Kiwi meanwhile, was going the squirrel version of 'ape-shit', ('squirrel-shit') inside, pounding the crap out of the other two security units with his martial arts attacks. One of the bots launched the Amarbiter classic 'Super, Super Short Range Missile Strike', at Pete, allowing him to respond with his 'Super, Super Anti-Missile Paranoia Counter Measures Here I've Got a Graphic For This'. The hilarity of Pete's failure to actually hit with his anti-missile strike was off-set by the hilarity of the 'bot fumbling the attack, (which of course immediately resulted in the missile hitting the a fore mentioned 100+ AC window and washing the balcony, and everybody on it, with area effect damage). Joe charged inside as well, and soon Pete was in kill-stealing mode with his well-timed lucky-shots. Now that we had breached the Arch-Magic bubble protecting the Barron's pad, Oz and Kiwi's vision globes allowed them to see the rest of the floor, revealing a metric crap-tonne of additional security-bots, as well as Lido and Ulax lurking around one of the corners at the end of the hall. Joe charged in, securing the hallway at the door to the garage, while Pete covered him from back at the junction with the other hall, (and the bar. And the foyer. Dammit, we need to expand into Luxury Military Bars, that would be really dope). Kiwi translocated in to immediately assault the Baron, but Oz hung back with Pete, (waiting on the speed factor of his 'Battlefield Engineer Nano-Improvement Juice of +4 Actions to Acrobatic Defend'). Anyway, so when Kiwi popped in next to Lido and Ulax, the two teleported away simultaneously! Unsure if this was some sort of triggered action or just an interrupted speed factor, Kiwi did the sensible thing, and saw on his vision globe that the two had just blinked around the corner, (down a short hallway with a door on one side), so he jumped again himself, this time landing squarely next to the Baron, (who responded by shoving Ulax back through the doorway. Ulax spent an action to shut the door). Meanwhile back on the opposite side of the building, the rest of the security drones had come pouring out, opening up with additional bursts on the defendy guy, and lacing into the AC-builds with spray-foam Tanglers, (which of course happened to bypass Pete's anti-missile action that would've gone off agianst the regular version). Original Joe used his Exo-Strength to bust free, while Pete lived with semi-restrainedness, electing to drop his deployable cover to block off the hallway by the bar, (and the foyer), with OJ and about 6 security Drones on the other side!. Oz waited for an eternity while Pete cowered behind the cover long enough to give Oz his 'shot', (and the 'bots to finish their bursts, annihilating the cover in the process), then Oz Translocated away to assist Kiwi with the Baron. Joe also spent a couple attacks trying to damage the Baron's getaway car but had about as much success as Oz did against the glass wall earlier. This was really our first opportunity to see Leno and Ulax interact. It didn't seem like he was a prisoner and the Baron even made an extra effort to pull him out before the Bloodguard reached him. What is he up to? Why send Ulax away from us as if to protect him? Perhaps the two of them are rather fond of each other beyond just a power grab? As the session ended, Oz was tenticalarrowraping (first two critical 19's for Oz of the campaign) his way through two of the drones to get at Leno, who was locked in an epic martial arts fight with Kiwi. Ulax was escaping via the south patio, (moving in a clockwise sweeping pattern) with a drone escort, as Joe backed away from the door to the garage towards the Barron, and Pete, (still semi-restrained), was just dosing his equipment over and over again with nanites. . Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk